


A Deal's a Deal - Freddy Krueger x Reader

by Espeones



Series: The Book Of Slashers (Series) [4]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, Bugs & Insects, Bullying, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: In which Freddy Krueger meets a child who seemed unfazed by him, ending in a strange bond over the years.





	A Deal's a Deal - Freddy Krueger x Reader

You opened your eyes, your hands brushing against cold stone ground. You swore you had fallen asleep.

Glancing around, it felt all to real, and yet not. Were you lucid dreaming?

That was perhaps the most possible explanation, you were in a dream. That makes sense.

You stood up off the concrete floor, leaves were piled around you. It was dark, still night time and there was a fog in the air.

You had begun walking to the exit of the alleyway you were in before a shadowed figure appeared ahead, walking towards you.

The sounds of screeching metal rang through the alleyway, and you were heavily confused.

Then the figure became more clear the closer _he_ edged towards you. Strolling to you casually.

You didn't move, staring at the man with a frown as he came into view, making out the details.

A striped green and red sweater like one's your aunt would buy you for Christmas. Interesting choice, but you did like the feature of a fedora. You always thought those were cool.

"And who are you?" You rose a brow, intrigued buy the fact his skin... it was burned you guessed, or radiated.

 _"Your worst nightmare."_ He cackled, only a few steps away, and you took notice of the claw-like blades.

"That does not answer my question." You reply unfazed, catching him by suprise.

He walked closer, leaning down and his eyes met yours. _"Freddy Krueger."_ He grinned, bringing the claw up infront of your face menacingly. _"Are you not scared? I could kill you right here and now."_ He states, one of the blades brushed against your skin in a small prick.

"I've... seen scarier." You then state with a grimace to the fact. "And this is a dream, it's impossible to hurt me in such a state."

"You're much different from other seven year olds aren't you?" He says with an irritated look.

"Obviously." Was your reply before staring at him. "I'm eight, get your fucking facts right."

He raises a brow, "have not met a kid who swears." Bending down to meet your eye again.

"You pick it up after a while." You shrug. "And like I said, this is a _dream_." You roll your eyes, brushing past him to walk out the alleyway. You wanted to explore this strange setting. "So where are we?"

"Elm street." He scoffs, following after your smaller form. "You're not scared of me?" He asks for more confirmation.

Your eyes turn to him, widening when his eyes roll back, going into his head and bugs begin to pour out from the empty sockets. You shivered, yet you weren't afraid.

You saw him clench a hand, pulling a centipede from his eye before the eyes just _roll_ back.

"That's _disgusting_ , not scary." You snicker when he scowled, enjoying making him annoyed. You moved away from any bug that did try to crawl at you.

He grumbles something incoherent, and you turn back to continue your stroll, unfazed by his preformance.

You turned down the street, walking down the sidewalk

"Are you real?" You asked, then added; "like... do I know you in real life? I've heard that people you see in dreams you've met in real life."

You ask, curiously.

"I'm _very_ real." He says in a tone that speaks menacing. Though he still follows you. "This is our first meeting."

You pause, turning your head to glance at him. "You say that as though it will not be our last."

"It won't." He states, and you eye him before turning your attention back to exploring the darker version of Elm street.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

Like he had stated, it was not your last meeting.

You thought he was calling bluffs when you thought he couldn't hurt you physically, until he _proved_ you wrong.

It was a single small cut on your arm, it hurt like a bitch. You'd tell him repeatedly, still thinking it'd be gone when you woke up.

But once again you were wrong.

You awoke with a hiss, feeling a warm liquid seep into your shirt. You opened your eyes to the dimly lit room, and saw the cut on your arm, still _completely real_.

You were wrong.

So you had turned more cautious. Not scared, but cautious of his actions.

And yet, he hadn't _killed_ you. Or caused any more harm to your being, after seeing him be so smug as you confessed you were wrong.

Days of seeing him in your dreams turned to weeks.

Nothing in your strange relationship has changed, it seems as though you tried to get reactions from each other.

There was always that one night when he has always _tried_ to scare you, to make you fear him.

In every situation you always said the same thing;

"I've seen scarier."

And them weeks became months.

Months to a few years.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

You came home, groaning in frustration as you heard your parents fighting in the living room, _again_.

You snuck past it, not wanting to be thrown into the mess.

You had homework to do, senior year of high school has not been so easy for you. Although you could celebrate in some ways.

You were almost 18, a legal adult. Eventually you could leave this prison of a house.

You were never scared of the man named Freddy Krueger, because you didn't have many fears.

You have seen scarier, scarier than guts and blood, scarier than bugs or spiders.

You had grown up independently, unable to rely on your parents for even a single drop of support your life. They had always fought, and if they didn't fight one or the other would verbally abuse you.

You supposed it was an immunity you had created after such a long duration of exposure to their toxicity.

You didn't even know why they hadn't choosen to divorce.

Seeing Freddy every night in your dreams always reminded you he was the only possible "friend" you had.

It kinda hurt to admit it.

You were well aware of his past when you did your own research (- not snooping around or anything -) at the age of 13. A child murderer.

So why didn't he kill you?

Years past and yet you still ask this. Were you special in some way where he decided to spare you?

You snicker, _probably not... though it doesn't answer my question._

He had found out about your life in the waking world when you were 14, breaking down as soon as you woke up in his realm. It had been because your father genuinely looked like he was about to hit you, so pent up in rage it's image was scarred into your memory.

They had never tried to hit you before.

It was the first and only time (so far) that Freddy had seen you in such a _weak_ state. You hadn't let it happen again, regaining your lost composure.

You went into the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar before silently running upstairs.

You evening consisted of studying and homework, eating the granola bar as soon as you sat down.

You fell asleep late, exhausted, and hungry (by the fact you missed dinner, knowing _they'd_ be downstairs.)

"Wakey wakey, sugar-tits."

"That's a new one, when'd you think of that?" You roll your eyes as you get up off the ground.

Freddy watches you amused from where he stood. "You look more mentally drained than usual." He comments.

"Yeah, no shit. My parents are fighting again. And I had to deal with school." You let out a groan, sinking down onto a white wooden bench. He sat next to you, fedora tilted down to shadow his eyes.

To say you had gotten used to his appearance was an understatement. It felt natural to simply sit down and talk, like you two had always been.

You haven't been more comfortable around anyone else.

Which was a funny thing considering your friend was a killer.

You turned, laying back against Freddy with a sigh. "Can't wait to finally move out from their house."

You felt him chuckle, "why not let me kill them?"

"Because, I might be seen as a suspect. I'd rather move out, wait for a year, and maybe I'll ask you to kill them."

" _Sure sure_." He waved it off, slinging an arm around and layed it on your stomach casually.

You both stayed silent, and you had began to fall to a deeper slumber from your dream state, and he let you sleep the rest of the night dreamless.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

You stood at your locker placing your binder and pencil case inside, and took out your small money purse and jacket from the metal box before closing and locking it.

You'd be getting yourself lunch today from a café close by. Knowing you have enough to buy yourself a small muffin too.

You slipping on the jacket; you walked outside, humming a melody you had heard in your dreams. You're sure it was from the little kids you saw every once and a while sing it.

It was actually very catchy.

You were stopped by the gates of the school yard. Of course, (B/n) and her gang steps in to ruin your day.

"Hey there (Y/n)." She snickers, stepping into your personal space.

"What do you want?" You ask, eyes narrowing before continuing your hum quietly.

She holds a hand out, "you'd be owing us some food." She smirks, eyeing the small purse.

"I believe I don't." You mutter, stepping to the side, though she mirror's your action. "Sucks makeup isn't edible, then your inside' could be as "pretty" as the out." You snicker when her face goes red, frustrating her was always as fun.

You were pushed back, still snickering as you hit the ground, fortunate that the layer of snow numbed the fall.

"I don't owe you shit." You grin, eyes challenging her. Perhaps you should ask Freddy to... take care of her for you, after all she has been harassing he freshmen too. She deserves it.

And everyone dies, why not have her date a _little_ closer?

She clicks her tongue, "whatever, you're probably broke as shit anyway."

You laugh again as she along with her proxies walk away back to the school, and you felt her glare at your back as you got up.

Brushing off your clothing you walked off, towards the café with a smug look. _I'll definitely bring her up to Freddy..._ you mentally noted.

You entered the warm café, the warm fuzzy feeling pooled in your stomach. You felt more at home here than at your own house.

"Afternoon," you greet the older woman at the counter, she was the closes thing to a big sister for you. The best family member you could ask for, and she's not even related to you. "Sandwich and tea, please." You tell her, scanning the various flavours of muffins. "And one of those please." You add, pointing to the most appealing.

She chuckles, "what kind of sandwich do you want?"

You grin, "suprise me."

She shrugs with a smile, holding a hand out. "$12.53," she says, looking at the cash register.

You hand her fifteen, muttering a small, "keep the change."

She smiles at you gratefully, and turns to make your order. "How are your studies going? I've told you before you can always come to me for help." She says as she brews your tea.

You shrug, the place was empty other than a few other teens sitting at tables, eating or chatting away.

"It's alright." You answer, then continue; "I promise that I'd come to you for help, I just get a lot on my plate right now."

The 23 year old woman nods, adjusting her dark brown hair pulled up to a ponytail. You had already planned on asking if you could move in with her for a while before getting your own apartment. So you could get on your own two feet.

She passes you the tea over the counter, and you wait as she brings your sandwich and muffin.

"Thank you," you say with a small smile that she returns.

"No problem, your signature spot is still reserved over there." She pointed to the table with two chairs by the window.

You nod, walking over there with your lunch and sat down. Listening to the music from the small speaker in the café as you ate quietly.

After lunch you left the café with a farewell to your "big sister."

You continued with your classes through the afternoon, taking the chance to go to the library when school ended.

You didn't mind going home late, your parents didn't really notice unless they needed you to do something.

You went to a secluded table near the corner of the whole library. You studied, and when you were done you decided to read one if your favorite series of books.

Due to your lack of sleep, you must've fallen asleep cause you felt a familiar set of claw-like blades dancing along your back from where you were hunched on the table.

"Freddy." You mumble with a yawn.

"Falling asleep in the library now? Maybe you should hold back on the late-nights, sugar."

You raise your brows, both a smile and a smirk grow on your lips. "Is that concern I hear?"

You watch him roll his eyes, "don't let it get to your head." You laugh, which makes him grin with amusement. "I'm pretty serious though."

You hum with the nod if your head, "I've been wanting to ask of a favor from you."

" _Oh_?" His eyes get a mischievous gleam. "And _that_ is...?"

"A small group of bullies at my school, I was hoping you could _maybe_ get rid of their leader? (B/n)?" You smile, not one of pure happiness and innocence. "Seeing their leader dead will most likely have them scrambling." You hum in thought then add; "and if not, I hope you don't mind me asking for you to kill the rest of them?"

He let's out a chuckle, taking the seat next to you and crosses his legs. "What'll I get in return?" He hums, leaning closer and tapping his cheek.

You raise a brow, snickering. "Yeah yeah, okay. Do me that favor though?"

"As long as I can bring this "(B/n)" along with a friend of hers, I'll be letting the other one escape."

"To what? Spread your name?"

"That's exactly it." He replies, laying back. "You'll be there to confirm it." He smirks making your brows knit, and a small scowl grow.

"Your making me join in on whatever nightmare your making for them?"

"Aw sugar, you read me too well." He teases - or is it mock? Either way it has you rolling your eyes with your scowl loop to a grin.

"Fine, I'll go along with this plan of yours." You agree, "now can you wake me up before I get in trouble?"

"No problem, sugar. See you in your dreams."

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

You walked down the street, looking around for any sign of the two Freddy would be dragging into his dream realm.

You never really had someone else in your dreams other than Freddy. So it may be interesting for a change to experience it. A part of you was giddy, though another part was nerve-wracked. While the thought of being blamed for the weird occurrence was exciting, you did not want to be in huge trouble because of it.

"Freddy?" You call out, starting to get irked by the fact he nor anyone had shown up.

You heard a loud shriek from afar, your heart jumped and you ran towards the scream with adrenaline.

Even if you couldn't be so easily scared, you did for a fact enjoy seeing others scared.

You skidded to a stop as you turned at the sidewalk corner.

(B/n) stood there, petrified as bugs started to crawl up her legs from holes in the ground around her. Her friend stood a meter away, staring wide eyed at the scene.

You whistled, impressed, of course insects would work on someone like (B/n).

"(Y/n)?!" She screeched, "fucking help me!" She commanded, making you cross your arms with a smirk.

"Awh, (B/n) don't you remember what happened erlier today?" You reminded her, almost jumping when a snake was placed around your shoulders. It's face moved infront of yours, peering at you with curious eyes before its tongue slithered out to tickle your nose.

"Frederick." You acknowledge, feeling a hand press to the small of your back, though you didn't move your eyes from the fact (B/n) hasn't stopped staring at the bugs.

Another shrill scream left her lips as she tried to shake the bugs off, jumping up and down.

"Why are you doing this?!" Her friend cried out to you and your companion.

"I'm not the one who's causing it, deary." You smile bitterly.

Freddy moves from your side to them, circling them like a shark. A low and dangerous chuckle left his mouth, tipping his fedora.

And in a quick blink, he vanished.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you."_

_Oh dear_ , _here he goes again._ You smile with a chuckle, the tune was far too familiar to you.

Two girls skip out from the front yard of a decaying house.

 _"Three, four, better lock your door."_ Instead now they began to skip around the two, their faces were blank.

_"Five, six, grab a crucifix."_

You pet the snake around your neck, waiting in enjoyment as fear flooded of their forms.

_"Seven, eight, you better stay awake."_

They giggled before continuing, the cement around (B/n)'s feet began to crumble away. Her incoherent yelling was silenced when centipedes crawled into her mouth. You saw her friend gag, trying not to throw up.

_"Nine, ten, Freddy's back again."_

She let out a loud scream, the ground decaying under her feet and she fell down into the darkness. Her screams echoing until the ground regenerated itself.

The bugs melted into a thick substance, pooling together.

"Would you look at that..." You were grateful that Freddy hadn't killed her in a gory mess infront of you. You walk up to (B/n)'s friend, crouching down infront of her.

"Tell them Freddy Krueger is back in town, will you?" You booped her nose, looking up at Freddy who crouches behind her.

She turns her head back slowly, eyes wide with fear as Freddy leaves a deep cut into her arm with his claw.

A dark laugh left his lips when she screamed, scrambling away. So with the snap of his fingers, she disappears in a cloud of smoke. What you guessed was she went back to the waking world.

You stood up after placing the snake on the ground, letting it slither off into the fog.

"That went more smoothly than I expected." You commented with a grin, sparing a glance at Freddy.

"All planned, sugar tits." He replies, turning you to him. "Wheres the trade, hm?"

You roll your eyes, "yeah yeah, a deal's a deal." You peck him on he cheek, grinning when you didn't miss the slight disappointment that flashed in his eyes. "Somethin' wrong, Freddy?" You played coy.

"Damn fucking tease."

You laughed, not expecting those words. "Indeed I am... though I thought you'd know that by now." You hum, "deal's a deal, what do I get if I do that?"

"The enjoyment." He grumbles, grabbing your collar and pulled your lips to his.

You snickered into the kiss, he wasn't _entirely_ wrong.

•▪°○°▪•

You walked through the school yard, glancing at your watch. You were on time, had some minutes to spare too.

"You!"

You blinked, turning around 180 degrees and stared at the accusatory finger of (B/n)'s friend. The familiar face you saw in your dream stared at you in horror and clear fear.

"What was that?! (B/n) is _dead_." She said, far to loud than necessary.

You raise a brow, faking a frown. "Is... is that so? I apologize for your loss."

Her brows knit, "no... you were there, in my dream with her and that - that Freddy guy!"

Your face contorted to confusion, "I was in your dream?"

"Yes!"

"I'm pretty sure dreams can't be shared," you start your lie, "and plus, I don't remember dreaming at all last night."

From how her face changes, you could already hear the sounds of Freddy's laughter as you try to hold hers in.

"Then Freddy! Who's Freddy?! It was his fault then!" She bursts, stomping towards you.

"Look... I think you're being a bit loud on this," you glance around at the various students who stared. "I don't know who this "Freddy" is, perhaps try and search him up?"

Her face goes red, and you weren't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger, but she walks away, muttering under her breath with clenched fists.

You were far to amused, and the rest of your day was unbothered.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

"I should thank you," you smiled genuinely, toying with the glove he treasured so much. "It worked out perfectly."

"All planned," he grinned leaning back against the couch cushions.

" _Mhmm_... all planned, you sure?" You nudge his arm, slipping the glove onto your own hand.

"You think I don't always plan ahead?" He raises a brow, tipping his fedora and turned your head to face him.

"Oh, I'm sure you did." You chuckle, before your lips could touch, you grabbed his fedora and jumped off the couch. Placing it on your head and snickered at his expression, taking him aback.

"Where is the fun if there's no real chase?" You smile wide.


End file.
